


Two Seduce One

by elladansgirl



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: AU Twincest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 18:59:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/840273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elladansgirl/pseuds/elladansgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The arrival of Mirkwood’s Prince catches the attention of one of.<br/>the twins; the other does not plan to be left out</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Seduce One

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Tolkien owns them, I merely play with them  
> Title: Two Seduce One.  
> Author: Jade  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Warnings: AU, Slash, Twincest, minor angst and all the usually good stuff in between.  
> Summary: The arrival of Mirkwood’s Prince catches the attention of one of.  
> the twins; the other does not plan to be left out  
> Request: Elladan/Elrohir/Legolas  
> Two brothers seducing the third partner, angsty background leads to hot, graphic sex, incest, kink
> 
> A Candy Heart for Phytha!

Elrohir had been talking to some of the other’s that had been on patrol with them. His attention was pulled towards his twin when Elladan’s hand had suddenly hit Elrohir in the chest.

“Legolas is here” Elladan commented. He had not even looked towards his twin as he spoke and seemed to be watching Legolas’ every move

Elrohir looked over in time to see the mentioned prince dismounting his horse. Before he could even reply to Elladan, his twin had hurried over to greet their long time friend.

~  
“Can you be more obvious where Legolas is concerned?’ Elrohir hissed at his twin.

Since Legolas had arrived a few days earlier, Elladan had always been found at the prince’s side. The two had become inseparable in almost every way. Except of course for one and Elrohir knew it was just a matter of time before even that happened.

“There is nothing...” Elladan started to reply but fell silent as he saw the look his twin was giving him. Elrohir did not believe him anymore than he believed himself.

“You forget I know you better than anyone?” Elrohir snapped back. “I not only see the way you look at him but I feel it.”

Elladan let out a deep breath as Elrohir took a step towards him. He knew he could never hide anything from his own twin and it had been pointless to even try.

“It is one thing if you desire Legolas,” Elrohir commented “but it is not acceptable to have you ignore me to be with him.” He added, growling lightly “His visit is brief, his attention will last only while he visits.” He pointed out. He was too upset to realize his words were hurting his twin.

“He will leave, Elladan” Elrohir commented “and only then will your attention return to me? You may find I am not willing to wait this time” He added before he turned and left their room.

It was some time later that Elladan finally found Elrohir. His twin had been in none of his usual places so Elladan had been forced to search the more unusual places.

“You are not easy to find when you do not wish to be” Elladan gave his twin a small smile, hoping to lighten the mood.

“Were you really looking or did Legolas have you attention first before you came?” Elrohir asked, not bothering to look up at Elladan.

“Why do you hate Legolas so much?” Elladan questioned.

Elrohir suddenly stood up and faced his brother. “I do not hate him.” He growled “I hate how I suddenly stop existing whenever you see him.”

Elladan had to take a step back. The glare his twin was giving him had sent a shiver though him. He had never seen Elrohir this way before and it unnerved him to see his twin this way now.

“If you wish to be him, then just do it.” Elrohir growled “spare me of having to watch the way you desire him.” He continued. “I see it every time you look at him. You return to our rooms every night and your desire in always quite obvious” He said, placing his hand over the front of Elladan’s leggings. “Even now you crave him”

Elladan had closed his eyes as he felt his twin’s touch against him. He could not help but to arch into it just a bit and moaned as he felt even more pressure against his arousal.

“I have never acted on this desire I have for him.” Elladan replied, noticing that Elrohir had not pulled his hand away, now had Elladan removed it either.

“I have wondered of this” Elrohir commented “I know that it is only a matter of time before you do.”

Elladan bit back a moan as Elrohir’s hand pressed against him again. He was enjoying the feeling more then he should and had almost missed Elrohir’s next comment.

“Who would you choose if I gave you the choice, either me or Legolas?” Elrohir asked him. He knew he was being unfair now but he was curious to hear what Elladan’s answer would be.

“I would always choose you over anyone else.” Elladan replied.

“Then why do you ignore me for him?” Elrohir pouted.

“They say you always want what you cannot have.” Elladan said.

“What?” Elrohir arched an eyebrow slightly

Elladan sighed and pulled his twin to where they could both sit. He knew he had some explaining to do and felt guilty for not having done so sooner.

“I had thought that if I could at least bed him once then I could get over the desire I have” Elladan pointed out. “There was only one problem with this plan”

Elrohir was more curious now than ever and glanced at his twin, his eyebrow raised as he waited for Elladan to continue.

“He was willing but has only one condition.” Elladan shrugged

“What is this condition?” Elrohir was dying to know  
“That after he shared my bed, that he would share yours as well.” Elladan had finally replied

Elrohir blinked as he looked at Elladan and without meaning to he started laughing.

“You were hoping I would share you with him but are unwilling to share me?” He questioned his older twin.

“I know how unfair that is but I could not help it.” He shrugged

Elrohir said nothing for a long while, lost in his own thoughts as he sat silently with Elladan at his side.

“I have a better idea” Elrohir finally commented then turned to Elladan and told him what his idea was. Elladan’s wicked grin matched his own as he they both agreed to a plan.

~ ~

“I did not expect to see you this evening.” Legolas commented when Elladan had joined him in the hall of fire.

“It would seem my plans had changed.” Elladan shrugged. He glanced around the hall and was surprised to see that they were the only ones there. He briefly wondered if his twin had somehow pulled that off and would ask him later.

“I, for one, shall not complain to have your company for a while” Legolas smiled at him “is there something you have in mind for the evening?”

Elladan’s smile was borderline innocent and wicked at the same time. He stepped closer to Legolas and gave the prince a glimpse of his plans as he pressed against him

“I have you in mind” He said seductively. He grinned as he saw Legolas shiver slightly

Elladan never gave Legolas a chance to reply before he kissed him. He pushed his hands into Legolas’ hair and ran his fingers over the pointed tips of the prince’s ears.

“My rooms?” Legolas asked, breathless from the kiss.

“No,” Elladan shook his head “My rooms in thirty minutes.” He added.

Legolas groaned as Elladan ran his hand over his now hard member. He hissed suddenly as Elladan licked the tip of his ear.

“Do not keep me waiting, prince.” Elladan whispered before he somehow managed to pull himself away from the too tempting elf before him. He looked him over slowly and smiled as he licked his lips then turned and walked away.

As Legolas’ haze filled mind cleared, Elladan’s words finally sank in. He was to be in Elladan’s room in half an hour. That would barely give him time to be ready by then but Legolas had no plans to miss this opportunity.

Just as Legolas had stepped through the doors and into the hall, he felt the strong arms slip around his waist from behind. He tensed suddenly until he heard Elrohir’s voice in his ear.

“You will have enjoyed us both before your visit here ends” Elrohir whispered. “The only question that remains now is whose name shall you scream the loudest?”

Legolas managed to hold back the moan that had threatened to escape him. Elladan’s hand had teased him before as Elrohir was now rubbing the front of Legolas’ leggings as well.

“Already so hard.” Elrohir grinned.” I can hardly wait to get my mouth around this.” He said, chuckling as Legolas shivered.

“ When?” Legolas gasped.

“ When you least expect it.” Was Elrohir’s reply “ and still sooner than you think.”

Just as his twin had done. Elrohir was gone before Legolas could think of a reply. He began to wonder if he would even survive this visit. The twins were proving their skills at seduction were far more advanced than he had first thought.

He wasted no time in changing once he reached his guest room. He already knew this would be one night he would not soon forget. Not wanting to keep Elladan waiting he left his room quickly and made his way to the older twin’s room.

“Elladan?” he called out. The door had been left open, though he still knocked as he entered.

He glanced over an almost dropped to his knees as he caught the site of the twin. Elladan wore only a towel but his chest was still dripping with water. Legolas was tempted to lick each drop from the perfect form before him.

“ Enjoying the view?” Elladan teased. He had already made his way to the prince and was working at getting his clothes off him. He was met with no resistance from Legolas as the prince’s clothes all dropped to the floor.

“More then you know.” Legolas purred in reply. His eyes travelling over Elladan’s body as the twin dropped the towel.

“I know” Elladan chuckled.” It is rather obvious” he pointed out, reaching down to run his hand along Legolas’ extremely hard member.

Legolas growled with pleasure and had pulled Elladan to him and kissed him deeply. Both elves moaned into the kiss as each took the time to run their hands over the other.

“Bed” Legolas hissed as Elladan stroked his hard shaft. He wanted more and was now no longer willing to wait.

Elladan merely smiled at Legolas as he backed himself up towards the bed. He sat on the edge as Legolas stood before him.

“Now this is a nice view” Elladan commented, his hand still working along Legolas’ length.

Legolas’ head fell back as Elladan had leaned forward and took him into his mouth. His hands tangled into the elf’s dark hair as his cries of pleasure grew louder as his own pleasure increased.

He tensed suddenly when he felt someone press up behind him. Their rather obvious arousal was nothing to be ignored

“ He does that very well” Elrohir commented as he watched his twin over Legolas shoulder. “

“ You plan” Legolas paused as he had to cry out again. Elladan’s talented mouth tightened around his shaft as Legolas tried to speak again. “ You plan to join us?”

Elrohir chuckled as he saw Legolas’ reaction. He knew just how talented Elladan was at this. He ran his hands over Legolas’ chest and pinched both nipples softly

“ We consider this.” He licked Legolas’ neck slowly “ as you joining us.”

 

Legolas’ knees almost gave out but Elrohir’s arms kept him balanced as Elladan worked his magic. The thought of having both twins at once had never came to mind and he could not think of any reason why. All he could think of now was the pleasure he was sure to feel and how his night just got so much better.

“Enough.” Elrohir told Elladan as he helped Legolas move into the bed. “ We do not want him to reach his end just yet” he grinned “ not if we wish to continue with our plans”

“ What plans?” Legolas finally thought to ask

“ It is better we show you then tell you.” Elladan replied before Elrohir had the chance. “ In fact you will not even see at all” He grinned

Legolas looked towards Elrohir who had reached over beside the bed. He now help up a black silk scarf for Legolas’ to see.

“You will not let me see at all?” Legolas said, though the idea excited him.

“ Some things, yes” Elrohir replied “ other things no” he grinned

Legolas had been about to ask what he was allowed to see when Elrohir had leaned over and kissed Elladan deeply. The sight of the twins locked in a passionate kiss was more arousing then anything he’d witnessed before.

“That was..” he started to say when their kiss had ended. Only one word came to mind. “Erotic”

“And the last thing you will see for awhile” Elrohir grinned as he placed the blindfold over Legolas’ eyes. “ From now, you will only feel”

Legolas soon gave up trying to guess which twin was which. Their touch was identical in every way. Where one set of hands travelled a mouth would soon follow.

Their touches remained light and teasing. Yet even those cold bring him close to his limit. They never let him find release, always pulling back long enough for him to calm himself before they began again

“ Please” he finally gave in and pleaded with them. He could no longer take this kind of sweet torture. He didn’t care which one had him now as long as he felt the pleasure he knew one or both of them could give him.

Legolas cried out as he felt himself impaled. His extremely hard member surrounded by a glorious tight heat. He reached back to grab the metal bars of the bed as he arched up towards which ever twin was riding him.

He heard Elladan demand to be stroked harder. He could easily picture one twin stroking the other and he cried out again with pleasure as the images ran through his mind.

He groaned in disapproval when the riding twin moved off him. He could hear the sounds of soft moans and his imagination went wild with images of what the twins could be doing.

Legolas moaned it deeply when he felt one of the twins moving between his legs. His cry of pleasure echoed across the room as he was entered hard. He gripped the bars behind him tighter as he moved to meet each hard thrust. He was close to his limit once more and let out a frustrating growl when all thrusts had suddenly stopped. He could hear both twins chuckle lightly

He had been about to demand they stop their teasing when he felt the other twin move over him once more. Only this time he felt the twins back against his chest and knew they faced each other. One started to rock against his hard member as the other resumed thrusting into him deeply.

Legolas’ own cries mixed with the twins as they rode him and thrusted into him again and again. He finally had had enough and reached up to pull the blindfold off.

“It is about time” Elrohir laughed as he gave another hard and deep thrust into the prince.

Legolas wasted no time in running his hands over Elladan’s chest and kissed along the older twin’s neck. He pinched both Elladan’s nipples as he watched Elrohir stroke Elladan hard.

It was Elladan who had cried out this time when Legolas thrusted up into him.

“ Take him harder.” Elladan told his twin.

None of the three princes’ could last longer after that. Legolas screamed as he came first, erupting deep inside Elladan. He cried out again as Elrohir came next and buried himself deep inside Legolas as he released inside him. Elladan’s cry was next, coming between him and his twin then had collapsed back against Legolas.

It took a while before the three of them could catch their breath. Legolas had a twin on each side of him as they had cuddled up to him.

“ Do not get to relaxed, Legolas” Elladan grinned at him

“This was just the beginning of what we have planned” Elrohir finished

“ Will I survive the remainder of my visit here?” Legolas teased  
“ Yes” both twins replied in unison before each on took turns kissing him

“ Though you won’t be able to ride a horse for a long while once we have finished” Elrohir commented

“ I have never had any problems riding.’ Legolas grinned “ in fact, I think I shall show you now how well I can ride.”

~ ~ ~ ~

The end.


End file.
